


OverCome

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Aziraphale is overcome with his desire and love for Crowley, and acts on it. Crowley is....surprised.





	OverCome

"You know, Crowley," Aziraphale started, "I've always said that, deep down, you really are quite a nice-"

Aziraphale's compliment was cut off by Crowley seizing him by the lapels of his jacket and slamming him into the stone wall of the manor, pressing his lithe frame against the angel and putting his snarling face very close to the angel's shocked one.

"Shut it!" the demon growled, his breath hot against Aziraphale's face. "I'm a demon! I'm not nice! I'm never nice! Nice is a four-letter word and-"

Crowley's rant was abruptly cut off when Aziraphale closed his blue eyes and surged forward, pressing his lips to the demon's in such a sudden motion that their teeth clacked together slightly. Crowley froze in place, hands still fisted in the angel's jacket, his golden eyes wide behind his dark glasses as Aziraphale gently explored his mouth.

Aziraphale kept his eyes closed as his tongue moved about Crowley's mouth, tracing the sharp teeth and lightly touching the forked tongue. The demon seemed to be frozen in place; he wasn't pushing the angel away, nor was he kissing him back. Aziraphale enjoyed the warmth and taste of Crowley's mouth for a minute more before the sound of heeled footsteps approached them, causing him to pull his lips away from Crowley's.

He opened his eyes, stared at Crowley as Sister Mary approached, saying, "Excuse me, gentlemen. Sorry to break up an intimate moment. Can I help you?"

Crowley's wide golden eyes lingered on Aziraphale's face a moment more before he turned away, letting go of the angel's jacket as he did. Aziraphale licked his lips, still tasting Crowley on them as they resumed their search for the Antichrist.


End file.
